Illusions Brisées
by Lil's C
Summary: "Pour toi et moi, il n'y a pas de définition. C'est juste Harry et Hermione tu vois. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi et tu le sais. Et savoir que tu es malheureuse à cause de ce Mangemort. Savoir que je ne peux rien faire ça me tue."


_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS! POur vous rassurez je suis sur le chapitre 3 de "Etreintes Ephémères" mais à l'occasion de la sortie d'Harry Potter 6 en film, j'avais envie d'un petit OS qui mettrait en avant la relation Harry-Hermione (parce que je l'ai trouvé très bonne dans le film même s'il y a de nombreux points négatifs à souligner) sur une base Hermione-Drago évidemment..._

_Cela se passe durant le Tome 6 du coup...  
Merci à Lyly7 ma super-bêta qui comme toujours est d'une rapidité et d'une rigueur remarquable.  
Merci à vous, lecteurs de mon coeur, nouveaux et anciens..._

_A vos claviers  
_

* * *

**Illusions brisées**

Elle a assez versé de larmes pour lui, elle s'est assez fustigée. Elle est lasse de jouer au chat et à la souris. Tant d'efforts pour rien, elle se perd et elle change sans s'en apercevoir. Dans un geste lent et mesuré, elle attrape sa jupe, sans même un regard en arrière. Une main brutale vient s'enrouler contre son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Fait-il de marbre.

Les larmes qu'elle a versées laissent un sillon au creux de sa joue. Insensible il darde ses orbes métalliques dans ses iris mordorés.

- J'arrête.

- Quoi? Crache-t-il stupéfait.

Elle s'oblige à ne pas regarder son torse nu et baisse le regard, mortifiée.

- Tu as bien failli m'avoir, Malefoy. Murmure-t-elle emplie d'amertume. Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, pas vrai? Tu voulais simplement t'envoyer la prude Gryffondor.

- Que veux-tu? Grince-t-il. Ma rédemption?

- Lâche-moi, Malefoy.

- Non, arque-t-il

Son regard acier la foudroie. Instinctivement elle a un mouvement de recul qui ne fait qu'accentuer la poigne de fer avec laquelle il la retient.

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!

Il lâche son poignet aussi soudainement qu'il s'en ai emparé et se pince l'arrête du nez. La jeune fille achève de se rhabiller. Elle ramasse ses vêtements épars sur le sol, avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Pourquoi?

La voix est glaciale, et son élan stoppé.

- Pourquoi quoi? Nargue-t-elle

En deux pas il est sur elle, ses pupilles brûlantes fusillant les siennes.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? En quoi consistait ton petit manège?

Elle ne répond pas. Les os de sa mâchoire roulant sur sa peau diaphane rend sa rage bien plus identifiable.

- Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse Granger, crache-t-il

- Malefoy… commence-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Sa main vient s'enrouler autour de son bras, l'entraînant vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que….

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise.

- Tu me jette dehors?!

Il ouvre la porte et sans plus de cérémonie, la bouscule dans le couloir.

- Parfaitement Granger! Tu es chez moi. Et tu n'es plus la bienvenue.

Elle se retourne d'un bloc pour lui faire face.

- Parce que je l'étais avant, sans doute?

- Non. Mais tu aurais pu.

Elle pince ses lèvres, outrée.

- Tu n'as pas à me mettre à la porte! S'énerve-t-elle

- Qui donc a l'égo le plus démesuré? Ricane-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Secouant la tête, elle plisse sa jupe et glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Bien, fait-elle, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

Il hoche la tête et elle se voit remonter le couloir, la gorge serrée. L'esprit embué.

* * *

- Têtenbulle, murmure-t-elle à la grosse dame avant de passer la porte de la Salle Commune.

Le feu de la cheminée crépite encore, laissant une pénombre jaunâtre envahir la pièce. Elle essuie d'un geste furieux, le coin de ses yeux où perlent encore des esquisses de larmes.

- Tout va bien?

Elle sursaute en entendant cette voix troubler le silence. Elle porte une main contre son cœur.

- Harry, tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs!

Le garçon se relève du canapé massant sa nuque douloureuse.

- Ron ne m'a même pas prévenu. J'ai dû m'endormir ici. Il est monté sans moi.

Hermione hausse les épaules.

- Il a l'esprit trop occupé par Lavande.

Harry fronce les sourcils avant de planter ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de sa meilleure amie. Il tend son bras vers elle, attrapant sa main pour l'attirer près de lui. Elle s'affale à ses côtés, poussant un soupir.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? Demande-t-il alors qu'un pli soucieux fait disparaître la cicatrice qui orne son front.

Elle hoche vivement la tête, avant d'y porter sa main, de peur que les larmes ne viennent à nouveau la trahir.

- Tu sais pour Ron, je comprends que cela te rende triste, mais je lui en ai parlé et il va limiter les effusions en public.

- Ce que fait Ron ou qui il embrasse ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, Harry.

- Sérieusement? Tu as l'air dévastée pourtant.

- Je vais bien. Affirme-t-elle. Ron n'est pas le problème.

- Alors qui y a-t-il?

Hermione glisse son regard dans le sien, elle ouvre la bouche. Devant son regard si tendre, si protecteur elle a envie de tout lui dire. Elle a l'impression que tout ira bien, que quoiqu'elle dise, il sera là pour elle. Avec elle.

- Je vais bien Harry ne t'en fais pas.

Mais il s'agit de son pire ennemi, le garçon qu'il hait le plus au monde. Comment pourrait-il comprendre? Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne, avant de nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle ferme les yeux savourant simplement la chaleur de son meilleur ami, bénissant un monde où ils seraient seuls, rien que tous les deux.

* * *

Elle marche droit devant elle. Ses livres serrés fermement contre son cœur. Cœur mit si rudement à l'épreuve ces derniers temps. Elle a les yeux rivés au sol, elle n'aime pas cette sensation oppressante qu'elle ressent en permanence. Elle a l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un océan de sentiments confus, elle a beau couler, elle ne touche jamais le fond, aucune chance de donner un grand coup de pied pour rejoindre la surface. Ses boucles brunes flottent devant ses yeux, barrage irréel contre l'extérieur. Elle ne voit pas, grâce à elles, le monde devient flou et à peine palpable. Rideau protecteur, cachette subtile.

- Granger.

Elle se fige. Cette voix qu'elle a cherché à éviter pendant tant de temps la cloue sur place. Elle frisonne, ne relève pas la tête.

- Regarde-moi, murmure-t-il.

Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle se sent honteuse, elle se sent déchirée. Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir une telle influence sur elle. Elle déteste cela. Elle entend les pas léger se rapprocher, elle sent une main brûlante saisir son menton et le relever. Elle est aussitôt frappée par un regard métallique, particulièrement envoûtant. Son échine se glace. Elle ne peut pas reculer. Elle est comme paralysée. Il approche d'elle, elle sent son souffle chaud cogner contre son cou, ses lèvres s'approchent caressant les siennes, elle répond avidement collant son corps contre le sien. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, il a trop de pouvoir sur elle, il le sait. Il en profite. Elle n'est plus qu'une marionnette docile entre ses mains habiles. Un raclement de gorge. Ils se séparent, haletants, elle tourne la tête de côté, pour être foudroyée par deux éclats émeraudes. Harry Potter la bouche entrouverte. Elle se fige, repoussant avec force le garçon qui la retient dans son étau avant de venir claquer sa main contre son visage trop parfait. Eberlué il recule de deux pas, la main posée sur sa joue rougie, sentant la pulsation de son sang avec douleur. Ses yeux se teintent d'un gris menaçant, il l'attrape sans ménagement, ses deux mains serrées autour de ses bras.

- Ne me frappe plus jamais, Granger! Claque-t-il

- Lâche la Malefoy!

Harry a sorti sa baguette, il a les yeux fixés sur Malefoy. Hermione trésaille, elle ne saurait dire lequel des deux à l'air le plus menaçant.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Potter, ça ne te regarde pas!

- Tu plaisantes j'espère? Ce qui concerne Hermione me concerne aussi!

- Touchant, grince Malefoy avec une grimace éloquente.

Ignorant superbement le brun, il se tourne vers Hermione

- Comment as-tu osé faire ça?

- Tu m'as embrassée! S'insurge-t-elle

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais la voix d'Harry l'en empêche.

- C'est-ce que je me disais aussi…

- Harry, gémit-elle en tentant de se dégager de la poigne du blond. Lâche-moi!

- Tu te joues de moi, Granger, fait-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, je n'aime pas ça.

Il la relâche subitement, crispant ses mâchoires. Elle masse ses bras endoloris, alors qu'il disparaît, non sans lancer un regard mauvais à Harry qui le lui retourne, avant de rejoindre son amie avec empressement.

- Ça va Hermione? Murmure-t-il

Elle acquiesce sans un mot.

- Écoute je ne veux pas… Je… Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer là..

- Pas maintenant Harry, répond-elle la lèvre tremblante.

- Hermione, fait-il un peu trop durement, tu m'excuses mais je viens de te voir en moins de dix minutes embrasser Malefoy langoureusement et lui asséner une gifle magistrale! Comprends mon étonnement.

Elle relève les yeux vers lui, de grands yeux chocolat remplis de larmes qui ne veulent pas couler, frustration, désespoir. Il glisse son bras autour de la taille de son amie.

- Je te ramène à ton dortoir, chuchote-t-il dans ses cheveux.

* * *

- Hermione?

La voix de Ron Weasley tire la jeune fille de sa léthargie, elle relève les yeux vers lui. Son regard est bien trop vide, ses yeux chocolat délavés.

- Tu me fais peur, reprend le rouquin. Tu t'es regardée ces derniers jours?

- Je travaille beaucoup, répond-elle en se mordant la lèvre n'osant croiser le regard scrutateur d'Harry à ses côtés.

- Ces bouquins vont finir par te tuer un jour…

Elle frémit, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait rester le nez dans son assiette. Deux tables plus loin, Drago Malefoy ne la lâche pas du regard. Insondable, l'acier la consume. Ses mains tremblent, Harry recouvre l'une d'elle avec les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Ron interrompant sa mastication.

Les yeux plissés il contemple ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Rien, je vais simplement monter me coucher, je suis un peu fatiguée, murmure la jeune fille.

Elle passe une mèche derrière son oreille et se lève, en lançant une œillade appuyé à Harry.

Celui-ci grommèle avant de la laisser s'en aller.

- Alors? Fait Ron après son départ.

- Alors quoi? Répond Harry l'esprit ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Hermione? Ajoute Ron agacé.

Il claque un doigt devant les yeux de son ami.

- Harry!

- Excuse moi… Fait celui-ci en secouant la tête.

Une tornade rousse vient interrompre la scène. Elle dépose un légère baiser sur la joue d'Harry. Mais aujourd'hui même cela ne le réconforte pas. Une boule au creux de son estomac lui confère un étrange pressentiment.

- Tout va bien? Demande Ginny Weasley en avisant la mine de son petit ami.

- C'est-ce que j'essaie de savoir, répond Ron

Mais déjà Harry n'écoute plus, il a vu Malefoy se lever et prendre la même direction que son amie quelques minutes auparavant. Il bondit de sa chaise.

- Je dois y aller. Je… J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Ça a un rapport avec Malefoy? Demande Ginny en plissant le front, suivant son regard.

Mais déjà Harry n'écoute plus, il se dirige vers le couloir, empressé.

- Tu m'excuses? Demande Ron en se levant à son tour.

Ginny soupire.

- Ai-je le choix?

Ron emboîte le pas de son meilleur ami, laissant là sa petite sœur, qui fait face au vide, soupirant de mauvaise grâce.

* * *

Son pas se fait plus pressant. Elle a la sensation d'être épiée. Suivie. Elle retient sa respiration. Elle entend des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Elle accélère encore. Elle a presque envie de courir. Elle se sent oppressée, la lumière vacille autour d'elle. Elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourne vivement, prête à se défendre, son poing est stoppé en route par une poigne habile.

- C'est moi.

- Harry, souffle-t-elle, en reprenant sa respiration. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle plisse les paupières.

- Tu m'as suivie?

- J'ai vu Malefoy te suivre, je me suis inquiété.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si protecteur Harry. Je vais bien.

- Tu n'as pas l'air, et si tu te voyais, tu comprendrais pourquoi je m'inquiète. Surtout que je n'ai aucune explication. Je suis obligé de déduire.

- Et que déduis-tu?

- Vous voilà! Lance une voix contrariée.

Les deux amis font volte face.

- Harry quand cesseras-tu de poursuivre Malefoy? Ce n'est pas un Mangemort!

- Si c'en est un. Murmure Hermione à peine audible.

- Je te demande pardon? Fait Harry

Ron la contemple bouche bée.

- C'est un Mangemort j'ai vu la marque d'accord?

- Alors toi aussi tu l'espionnes?

- Oui, répond-elle précipitamment.

- Vous auriez pu m'en parler! S'énerve Ron, je suis votre meilleur ami non?

- Tu as raison, murmure Harry en dardant son regard sur Hermione, on ne devrait rien cacher à ses meilleurs amis.

- Oui…euh… Murmure-t-elle en s'empourprant légèrement. Il faut vraiment que je dorme.

- Retournez dans la Grande Salle ça va aller.

Harry plisse les yeux, avant d'empoigner Ron par le bras et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Les couloirs redevenus déserts, Hermione s'adosse au mur,  
passant une main fébrile sur son front, deux perles de sueur s'y sont accrochées. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir fuir indéfiniment, viendra rapidement le jour où elle devra tout dire à Harry.

- Granger… Souffle une voix chaude qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien.

- Non… Gémit-elle en frissonnant. Que veux-tu?

- Tu as dit à Potter et Weasley que j'étais un Mangemort?

Elle se tend imperceptiblement.

- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Argue-t-elle

- Et moi je suis quoi? Demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Rien.

Il esquisse un sourire en coin, si séducteur, si prédateur, ce même sourire qui la fait fondre, indubitablement. Il effleure la courbure de sa joue du bout des doigts et elle ne peut empêcher son cœur de prendre une embardée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, ils auront peur de moi ainsi.

Elle repousse sa main avec violence.

- Ils n'ont pas peur de toi! Et encore moi s'ils connaissaient tes vrais sentiments!

- Sentiments? Grince-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Tu es ton propre bourreau Granger, regarde-toi tu es à faire peur. Les choses  
pourraient être plus facile tu sais?

- Comment?

Il vient caresser ses lèvres des siennes avec éloquence.

- Ne réfléchis plus.

Elle le repousse.

- Ne commence pas Malefoy, tout ceci n'est qu'un défi! Je ne suis qu'un trophée de chasse pour toi!

- Parce que je suis plus pour toi?

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. Avant de quitter le couloir avec empressement, le cœur tambourinant sa poitrine avec hargne.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle descend dans sa Salle Commune après un réveil difficile, elle est surprise d'y retrouver Harry qui fait rouler avec détachement un vif d'or entre ses mains.

- Je t'attendais.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, après tout c'est d'Harry dont il s'agit. Elle soupire avant de venir resserrer le châle qui recouvre ses épaules et de prendre place à ses côtés.

- Parles moi Mione, je deviens fou à faire des suppositions. Et je t'assure, ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire, certaines sont assez dingues.

- Comme?

- Comme celle où tu serais tomber amoureuse de lui…

Il dit cela dans un souffle plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens, jaugeant sa réaction. Elle mord de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure, baissant le regard, ne voulant pas croiser la déception sur son visage.

- Non… Murmure-t-il. C'est Malefoy! Comment as-tu… Comment peux-tu?

Il se lève, arpentant la pièce en tout sens.

- Harry…. Gémit-elle.

Il pointe un doigt furieux vers elle.

- Hermione, tu dois vraiment m'expliquer.

- Assieds-toi…

Cette supplique le radoucit instantanément. Il pose ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, avant de s'affaler à ses côtés le visage crispé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ce… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

- Peu importe, commence par le milieu si ça t'arrange, je veux simplement comprendre.

- C'est que tu avais raison il semblait tellement étrange ces derniers temps, alors j'ai fait comme toi, je l'ai suivi.

- Tu… Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé?

- Tu te serais vu tu aurais compris Harry. Tu avais l'air obsédé! Tu étais dément, je ne voulais pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, avant d'être certaine.

- C'était dangereux Hermione!

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… Un jour, alors que j'étais acharné à le suivre, je l'ai surpris entrain de…

Elle fait une moue étrange, oscillant entre la grimace et la peine.

- … De pleurer. Mais ce n'était pas humain Harry, c'était de la souffrance, une souffrance qui va au-delà de ce que l'on pense. Alors je suis entrée…

- C'était stupide et irréfléchi, quand on connaît Malefoy… La coupe Harry avec humeur.

- Je sais… mais je l'ai fait. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il m'a parlé. Je ne sais même plus comment c'est arrivé, et ce n'est certainement pas sorti tout seul, mais il m'a raconté des choses…

- Il s'est confié à toi? Fait Harry visiblement intrigué. Que…?

- Rien sur ce qu'il doit faire, rien sur Voldemort, juste des… Sentiments.

- Tu es sérieuse?

- Oui… Mais je dois te dire qu'après ça il m'a menacée. De ne surtout rien révéler de ce que j'avais vu sinon… Il me tuerait.

Harry se lève précipitamment.

- Quel lâche! Quel immonde véracrasse, je vais le tuer! Crache-t-il

- Harry, fait-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

- C'est là que tu as vu la marque des ténèbres?

- Non… C'est quand… Je…

Elle rougit avec violence alors que le jeune garçon sent sa mâchoire se contracter.

- Hermione… Tu n'as pas…

- Non! Répond-elle avec empressement. Mais tu sais, après ça, il y a eu de nombreuses petites choses qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse de lui.

- Comme quoi?

- Il ne m'insulte plus…

- C'est pareil pour nous, il est bien trop occupé à manigancer je ne sais quoi!

- Il m'a défendue… Murmure-t-elle

- Il…quoi?

- Contre Pansy Parkison. Il m'a défendue alors qu'elle essayait de me lancer un sort dans les couloirs…

- Tu es sûre?

- Harry!

Elle baisse les yeux avant de reprendre la gorge nouée.

- Tu sais, je suis persuadée que si l'on gratte un peu ce n'est pas la personne que l'on croit…

- Il est cruel et vil!

- Je suis d'accord mais ce sont des valeurs inculquées par une éducation…

- Non, non Hermione, comment tu as pu te laisser berner?

Elle baisse les yeux, il sent le débordement proche.

- Quoi?

- Et bien, c'est une multitude de petites choses… Mais tu as raison. On me dit intelligente, mais je ne suis qu'une imbécile. J'ai cru à tous ces petits regards, à toutes ces petites choses qu'il y a quand un homme et une femme sont amoureux, mais voyons les choses en face c'est un chasseur, il sait comment s'y prendre…

Harry, se rapproche d'elle, enroulant un bras autour de taille de la jeune femme, déposant un tendre baiser contre son front.

- Excuse moi Hermione, je ne pensais pas cela, tu n'es pas une idiote…

- Si! Lance-t-elle entre deux sanglots, il m'a presque eu Harry. J'étais là prête à tout lui donner et il a dit… «Tu es à moi»

Elle renifle bruyamment, se serrant un peu plus contre son ami.

- Et là j'ai su… Que je m'étais faite avoir. Tu as raison Harry, j'ai été stupide, mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit, je suis sûre qu'il y a à gratter sous la surface.

- Je ne voulais pas dire cela…. C'est juste que quelque part je suis jaloux.

Elle relève les yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

- Pour toi et moi, il n'y a pas de définition. C'est juste Harry et Hermione tu vois. On n'est pas frères et sœurs, on n'est pas amis simplement, on n'est pas amoureux. C'est compliqué. Il n'y a pas besoin de chercher à l'expliquer. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi et tu le sais. Et savoir que tu es malheureuse à cause de ce…. Savoir que je ne peux rien faire ça me tue.

Elle enroule ses bras autour de lui, pour nicher sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu fais déjà beaucoup. Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime moi aussi.

* * *

- Faut qu'on parle Granger! Crache Malefoy l'arrêtant au bout d'un couloir.

- Quand vas-tu cesser de me suivre Malefoy? Lance-t-elle

- Quand tu m'auras parlé!

- Je n'ai rien à te dire!

Il l'attrape par le bras, la forçant à le suivre, l'entrainant dans une classe déserte. Elle se débat, il la relâche. Elle visse son regard dans le sien, furieuse.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas forcer les gens?

Il balaie sa réplique d'un geste de la main avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

- Je deviens dingue Granger. Souffle-t-il mêlant son souffle au sien. Je te vois partout, je sens tes mains, ta peau, tes lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça. C'est du désir.

- Peu importe le nom que ça a… Fait-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle pose ses mains contre son torse.

- Mais moi, je veux plus.

Il plisse les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux espérer de plus, Granger? Je suis un Mangemort!

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes….

Il se fige, reculant de deux pas. Il n'a pas l'air en colère, il semble effrayé.

- Je dois faire des choses horribles… Je ne peux pas dire ça.

- Pourquoi? Fait-elle d'une petite voix.

- Parce que tu vas souffrir.

Elle ouvre des yeux ronds, tremblante… Elle se rapproche de lui, posant ses mains contre son bras, nichant sa tête contre son torse.

- Mais c'est ce que tu ressens?

- Non, Granger, je te veux rien de plus!

Ses iris métalliques deviennent glacés. Il la repousse avec brusquerie. Il avise, les larmes dans ses grands yeux chocolats et semble se radoucir. Elle se rapproche à nouveau.

- Je ne te crois pas…

- Tu devrais. Fait-il durement, la mâchoire crispée.

Elle prend sa main, approche ses lèvres des siennes, pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il répond avec hésitation. Puis elle se détache de lui l'entraînant vers une petite table de cours. Elle s'adosse contre elle, sans cesser de le regarder. Son regard froid la fait frémir, mais elle est déterminée. Elle détache un à un les boutons de son chemisier…

- Arrête, murmure-t-il comme une supplique.

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais?

- Pas comme ça.

Il visse son regard dans le sien, elle n'y voit que torture et doute. Elle se lève, s'approche de lui, avant de venir se serrer dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime… Souffle-t-elle.

Elle le sent se crisper mais il ne la repousse pas. Puis avec des gestes lents elle reboutonne sa chemise en lin, sous son regard meurtri.

- Pas ce soir, murmure-t-elle en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle sort de la classe sans un bruit.

* * *

*** * * * * * * ***

Elle a une main posée sur le marbre glacial, l'autre sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle déteste le voir souffrir. Il a tant vécu. Il ne mérite pas ça. C'est trop pour un garçon de son âge. Il se redresse, abandonnant la tombe de son regard. Il attrape la main d'Hermione, l'entraînant vers le château. Leur marche est lente, comme s'ils souhaitaient qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Mettre «pause» juste l'espace d'un instant, arrêter le temps.

- Tu crois que Drago l'aurait fait… Tuer Dumbledore? Murmure la jeune fille dans un souffle.

Elle ne veut pas froisser son ami. Mais elle a besoin de savoir.

- Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un assassin. Surtout pas ainsi de sang froid.

- Malgré tout, c'est un peu comme s'il l'avait fait lui-même.

- Il t'aime tu sais?

Hermione arrête sa marche pour plonger dans l'émeraude.

- Quand les Mangemorts sont partis et que j'ai coursé Rogue, il était là. Avant de s'enfuir avec les autres, il m'a juste dit «Dis lui que je l'aime».

Hermione sent une larme couler le long de sa joue, qu'il vient effacer du revers de son pouce.

- Tu as le droit d'être heureuse pour ça…

- Je ne le suis pas. Mon cœur est trop déchiré.

Il acquiesce, se remettant en marche.

- Je partirais bientôt, Hermione.

- Je sais, fait-elle avec une note fataliste dans la voix.

Ils avancent dans les couloirs du château, et bientôt l'effervescence les enveloppe. Les élèves courent, pleurent, se sentent démunis. Beaucoup disent au revoir à leur École sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne la reverront plus. Hermione lève les yeux sur le plafond.

- Ça va être dur de dire au revoir à tout cela….

Harry s'arrête, l'étonnement peint sur visage.

- Allons tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser partir seul. On vient Ron et Moi.

- Hermione… Murmure-t-il.

- Tu as déjà tant fait pour moi Harry, tu es toujours là. C'est à moi de te sauver cette fois. Je ne veux plus te laisser affronter ça seul.

- C'est trop dangereux. Fait-il en secouant la tête.

Elle pose une main sur son épaule.

- Harry, tu sautes, on plonge avec toi.

Elle vient prendre son ami dans ses bras, lui suggérant que sa décision n'est pas négociable.

* * *

_.....?_


End file.
